Letting go of the past
by replayagain
Summary: Katie and Viktor are together, but Viktor can't seem to forget someone...


"Good morning my belle," Viktor said, kissing Katie's cheek before making his way to get dressed.

"Morning Viktor," Katie said.

She sighed as a thought hit her. This was their daily routine. He woke up, said the same exact four words to her and in exchange she said the same exact two. Soon he was going to start eating and in ten minutes, was going to leave for the quidditch field.

She stood up, dressed, and walked over to her make up table. The other day, she had bought perfume. It had a rosey scent to it. "Viktor, I bought perfume yesterday," she said. "I'll spray a bit on myself, tell me what you think."

After spraying, he walked over to her and took in a breath of her perfume. The look on his face suddenly changed and he gave her a kiss, a long, deep, and passionate one. He had never kissed her like that before. Suddenly, he was a different person. Until now, he had never been so lovey and it surprised her. She found herself falling over and the two were suddenly lying on their bed. He touched her and kissed her like never before and it felt so good.

"Viktor," she moaned.

"Hermione," he replied. "I love you. I missed you. Hermione..."

Katie opened her eyes at this. "What?"

"Hermione, I love you," he moaned.

She pushed him off. "I'm Katie, Viktor, not Hermione."

She saw tears form in Viktor's eyes at her words. She had never seen him so weak before.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I love you but... Hermione used to wear that perfume all the time... It brought memories back... I'm.. Sorry..."

Katie sighed and felt hurt that he had kissed her in such a way because of the perfume. He had thought that she was Hermione, not Katie Bell. Four years ago, Viktor had been married to Hermione Granger. The war had just stopped and everything was coming back to normal. Back then, she had dated Oliver Wood. He was famous for his womanizing ways, which was very different to who he had been back at Hogwarts. He had dumped her right after he got into her pants and moved on to her now ex bff Alicia Spinnet. They had broken up and he was now dating a half Veela from Spain. It was rumored that the half Veela had been dumped too and he was apparently dating some girl from Russia half his age.

The reason why Viktor wasn't with Hermione now was because she was no longer here. Ronald Weasley had taken her for a drive, insisting that he had passed his muggle driving test. They had got into an accident and had both died. What made things worse for Viktor either than Hermione's death was the fact that she had also been carrying their twins. Since the accident, Viktor had been slowly recovering.

Katie had met him during a fund raising campaign last year and the two had started dating. They fell slowly in love over time but Katie knew that it was just her. Viktor was forcing himself to love her as he was trying to forget Hermione. She had realised that she was everything Hermione wasn't. She was blonde, Hermione was brunette. She had blue eyes, Hermione had brown eyes. She was... dumb and Hermione was a genius. She was good at sport and Hermione... sucked. That was the word. Sucked. Viktor was only dating her so that he wouldn't be reminded of Hermione.

Back in the old days, everyone knew how much he was into her. No one had ever seen them apart, even when going to the toilets... They had always found a reason to be together. They had been a perfect example of what love was.

Katie sighed. "It's all right, Viktor. I know how you're feeling. You miss her right?" she said. She stopped herself for a moment then continued. "I just want to be loved. I just don't think I ever will be. All the men I have ever dated dumped me in the end. They all said that I was just a ride, nothing else. Roger Davies, Marcus Flint, Zacharias Smith, Caius, Warrington, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oli... and Oliver Wood. They all said those exact words before they ended it. I want to be loved Viktor."

She saw that Viktor was speechless. He was still blinded by his tears.

"Look, Viktor. I want you to love me... I've had enough of men treating me like that... I don't care if you are going to think of Hermione when you make love to me... Just keep it to yourself because I want to believe that you do love me... All right? I'll do whatever it takes for you to love me..."

Viktor hugged her all of a sudden and kissed her cheek. "Katie... I love you," he said, as he kissed her. "I honestly do. But what I had with Hermione was a different kind of love to what I have for you. One day, I will finally accept that she isn't here anymore but for now I can't... I love you, Katie. I really do. Will you be able to wait for me to get over her? No matter how long it takes me to?"

Katie nodded.

"I'll try my best to forget her... I can't bring her back no matter how much I miss her or my babies..." Viktor said. He looked her in the eyes. "Katie, I just want you to know that you are not a ride. You are something special. The other men did not see clearly enough." He kissed her. "I will miss work for today to spend time with you. I want to show you how special you are."

"You're going to miss work... For me?"

"Anything for you Katie... A quidditch profession doesn't last for long. I only got a year or two left before my body gives in. I will have to start preparing myself for after Quidditch and I am going to do that with you."

Katie cried. "Thank you Viktor."

"No problem. I am only doing this because of my love for you." He said. He took something out of his pocket. "Katie Bell, will you have the honor of being my wife and be the future Katie Krum?"

Katie's eyes widened as he looked at the ring. A WEDDING RING. She was going to become Katie Krum!

Viktor looked at her hoepfully and Katie nodded. "Yes, Viktor! I will love to have the honor of becoming Katie Krum!"

He kissed her as soon as he jumped on him. "I love you Katie"

"Me too"


End file.
